l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Ivory Court
The Ivory Court was the court of the Colonies, and it was held within the Governor's Estate. Second City - The City, p. 18 It was formed by those servants of the Imperial Governor of the Colonies, and the place the governor held her audiences in the Second City was known as the Ivory Courtroom, Notice Me, by Robert Denton and the Governor's seat was called the Ivory Throne. Face the Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Seth Mason Founding The Governor Otomo Suikihime did not wish to preserve the traditional ways as her predecessor, but to find something new, something the world had never seen before. Her first act was to restructure the entire Ivory Court. Many of the advisors to the previous Governor left in protest. Those who did not retire as monks committed seppuku in defiant protest. Second City - The People, p. 7 She placed a dais in the Ivory Courtroom, and it was not uncommon for members of the Second City Court to take it and offer impromptu performances. What she created was called the “Ivory Court.” There Will Be Blood, Part 1A, by Daniel Briscoe and Shawn Carman Place for Thriving It was far easier to gain audience with a high-ranking official in the Ivory Court than in any of the mainland courts of Rokugan. Low-ranking courtiers could capitalize this advanatge upon more regularly, making the Ivory Court an ideal place for the talented or the ambitious. Second City - The People, p. 8 Structure The Ivory Court was made up of three circles of influence: * The Governor's Entourage: those who bestowed the Governor's favor, despite they did not hold an official position as a member of this circle. It comprised her immediate family, her hand-chosen advisors, the heads of each of her five Ministries, her friends, her personal yojimbo, and the current darlings of the court. Second City - The People, p. 9 * The Court Functionaries: It was made up of all of the officials and bureaucrats who kept the court running and ensured the Governor's laws and decrees reached the people. Second City - The People, p. 11 * Embassies of the Ivory Court: representatives of the Clans constantly lobbied with the Governor, her Ministries, and one another. Second City - The People, p. 13 History The Samurai Caste Divides In 1199 members of the Ivory Court openly fought, blades unsheathed. The Dragon delegation with Togashi Noboru at their head defended themselves from Unicorn samurai. Combat at Court (A Line in the Sand Picture and flavor) The Dragon and Spider worked together to contain the fighting. Dragon Elite Inkyo (A Line in the Sand flavor) These events where part of the samurai who supported Iweko Seiken or Iweko Shibatsu as the next Emperor. Although the two sons of the Empress did not sanction action against one another, their followers were happy to take that initiative on their own. The Samurai Caste Divides (A Line in the Sand flavor) External Links * The Ivory Courtroom (A Line in the Sand) Category:Colonial Law and Government